


Thanksgiving Pies?

by wheremanager



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Engineer is Tejano, Interrogation, Pie, Thanksgiving, ambiguously latino pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremanager/pseuds/wheremanager
Summary: Pyro is assigned to bake Thanksgiving pies, the only problem is he doesn't know what a pie is. Their solution was to make pastel borracho
Kudos: 20





	Thanksgiving Pies?

**Author's Note:**

> Pies do not exsist in Latin American culture.  
> When translated cake is what is used to describe the dessert in Spanish.

"It's Thanksgiving men, today we will be getting together to celebrate the founding of this great nation. I expect everyone to help with the cooking, and if you can't cook you will be peeling and prepping. There will be no freeloading hippies here. Spy thank you for shopping for the best ingredients for today." Said Soldier during his meeting in the Intel room.

"It was to keep you from making us eat dumpster food." 

"And it would've been delicious. On to the tasks, turkeys Spy, Heavy, and Sniper, potato salad Sniper, mashed potato Scout, green bean casserole engineer as well as deserts with pyro. The remaining men will be with me. WE will be doing the most important part, support and cleaning. Anything that our men will need, we will provide." Soldier then dismissed the men. 

When Pyro was asked to bake pies, he misunderstood what Soldier expected from him. Pyro has only been in the U.S. for a few months. Pies do not even exist in his culture. So, when he asked Dell what was a pie _pastel_ was the closest word Dell could find. Pyro settled to baking a few drunk cakes. So, he made some cake batter and set it in the oven.

While the sober cakes where baking Pyro prepared a syrup and _manjar_ as the cakes where cooling. [a type of pudding] As everyone was busy with their tasks, they paid little attention to what our flame was doing until they heard mumbling. 

"¿Para quien trabajas?"  
who do you work for

"¿Veo que no quieres contestar?"  
I see, don't want to give answers?

"¿Yo tengo algo aquí que te va soltar la lengua?"  
I have something here that might get you to talk.   
Pyro takes out a pitcher of seasoned syrup and liquor and pours it on the cake slowly.

"¿Que piensas de esto?"  
What do you think about that?  
They stop only for a moment to let the cake absorb the liquor.

"¿Te crees fuerte, verdad?"  
You think yourself strong, true?

"¿Que fuerte eres? ay vemos."  
How strong? we'll see. 

He continues to pour liquor into the cakes' stab wounds, made earlier with a toothpick. 

Pyro, distracted by his interrogation, is startled when Dell puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "What the hell are you doing Pyro, this isn't a pie."

Pyro says, "What is a pie then?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Pastel Borracho is a cake commonly eaten in Central America, a predecessor to the famous Tres Leches cake.


End file.
